


With Daddy`s Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Derek Has Issues, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells Derek he's pregnant and Derek calls him a liar and claims that if he is pregnant the baby isn't his because there's no way Stiles is his mate and them sleeping together was a huge mistake. Then Derek leaves Beacon Hills.<br/>Fourteen later Derek is living in another state and is working at a private school which caters to families with difficult situations,<br/>Then one day a new pupil arrives and Derek instantly recognizes that this is his child not only by the fact she looks like a mini Derek but also by his scent. Only the child did not last name is not Stilinski or even Hale... it's Whittemore.</p><p>This was a requested work by zombie-eyelash, sorry if this is shitty im really not good at slow builds because im incredibly impatient but I hope this is okay :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombie-Eyelash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zombie-Eyelash).



                                                                        _fifteen_ _years ago from today_

"Are you sure?" Stiles slurred, thinking both of them were far much too intoxicated to ever remember the matter at hand. Derek wordlessly nodded and started to pepper kisses all over Stiles` face and neck. He treated Stiles like a piece of fine china and looked at him like he was the most miraculous thing to grace this earth that night. Derek made love to him, slow and sweet, savoring his virginity like it was his life line. While Stiles was a drunken mess, loudly moaning and praising Derek for being "so fucking fantastic" in bed, Derek was silent; admiring the blubbering mess in front of him. He loved the affect he had on the lanky teenager, he loved that Stiles was so weak compared to him. Derek avoided the boy after that, so Stiles played it off that Derek was just too drunk to remember and maybe waking up in a bed pressed up against another guy was a little to much for him. Stiles could have never been more wrong. Neither one of them ever forgot that eventful night that they spent together. 

                                                                                                                                                 *   *  *

 

Stiles stared at the little plus sign in shock while Allison and Lydia looked at each other nervously. "Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked, biting her lip and reaching across the table to take his hand in her own. He stared at her blankly and Lydia looked over to Allison nervously for advice. Allison, in turn, cleared her throat and hesitantly stood and walked across the table to squat in front of Stiles` chair. "Stiles," she asked, "what are you thinking?". His face changed from confusion to worry to anger in a matter of seconds and he stood up quickly, sending his chair clattering to the ground.

"Im not fucking ready for this," he yelled, pointing a finger at her, "it was a one night stand sort of thing!". "Stiles, your going to have to tell Derek..." Lydia spoke softly, stepping in before things could get heated. "I-im sorry..." Stiles whispered, realization overcoming his features. Allison stroked his arm in a comforting manner while he held a hand in front of his mouth and shook his head back in forth. 

 

                                                                                                                                               * * *

 

"Stiles, your wrong," Derek spoke to him disgustedly, "your not my mate and you most certainly are not pregnant with my pup...". The pack watched the two fight wearily, Allison and Lydia shaking their heads in sympathy for the poor lad. "What the hell do you mean?" Stiles spat back, "you were the one and only person I have ever slept with in my life!" he exclaimed. Derek`s wolf whined at the sound of his mate angry but he pushed down the feeling. He refused to accept that this skinny, helpless, _human_ washis mate. "Im not your mate," Derek whispered threateningly, " _whore".  
_

Tears started to flood Stiles` eyes and it literally caused Derek a stinging sensation in his chest. 

                                                             

                                                                                             _Present Day_

*****Vienna`s Part of view*****

  

"Vienna its time to get up," my father called, pushing my door open and popping his head in. I looked up from my laptop screen to take in his disheveled appearance. "Morning Daddio" I greeted returning my attention back to the screen. He sighed heavily before running a hand through his buzzed hair and readjusting his batman robe. "Were you up all night again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Did you know that the average person swallows eight spiders a year?" I asked, dodging the question. "Oh God; just get ready, its your first day" he replied, stretching his arms above his head. "My last school was fine." I protested, knowing that I was already losing this argument before it happened. "Honey, you know Jackson`s job requires a lot of moving around..." he started. I spun around in my swivel chair and stood up abruptly. "I know and there is nothing you can do about it" I finished his sentence for him and walked to one of the boxes on the floor that held my clothes, since I still wasn't completely unpacked.

 

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, knees popping as he squatted down next to me. I sighed deeply and fished a spiderman t-shirt out of the box and held it up. "I cannot believe your my daughter..." he stated rolling his eyes at my favorite superhero`s logo. "Don't disrespect spidey" I spat back frowning and hugging the twenty dollar t-shirt to my chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I have a good feeling about this school" he whispered in my hair. "Stiles!" we both heard Jackson scream down the hallway. I rolled my eyes as he smiled apologetically and rushed out to tend to his needy boyfriend.

Jackson came into our lives when I was ten years old and I have never really got along with him. I have no respect for him. He is a selfish prick who takes advantage of my Dad. I grunted and pulled myself off the floor to get dressed. I pulled on the shirt over my head and violently yanked on a pair of skinny jeans and cream colored converse.

I brushed my teeth and hair before looking in the mirror and telling myself that it would be a good day and rushing downstairs. I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it, leaning against the counter as I waited for Jackson to come down stairs and drive me to school.

Dad stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, still fixing the tie on his police uniform. It was a new day for him too, he would be starting as a deputy at "Mount Wolf Regional". He used to be sheriff in the last town we lived in but then Jackson`s FBI job required for him to move out to Pennsylvania. "He is in a bad mood today" he advised me before placing a pan on the stove to make whatever the jack ass wanted for breakfast. I was almost finished with my apple when the grumpy agent himself came jogging down the stairs.

"Stiles!" he shouted, "why aren't you finished with my breakfast yet?". My dad, being the submissive little push over he is, mumbled apologies as he dished hash browns out onto a plate. My eyes flashed yellow as I allowed a warning growl to emit from my throat. Not only did I have a total jerk for a step father, but I was a werewolf. My dad was the mate of a powerful alpha and I was the outcome but the alpha was mad or whatever so they rejected us.

"Vienna!" Dad snapped, defending Jackson as always, as I tossed my apple in the garbage can. "Are you ready to go yet?" I asked through gritted teeth as I watched him shovel the last of his gourmet breakfast, thanks to Dad`s cooking skills, into his mouth. "Yeah" he said wiping his mouth.

I grabbed my canvas backpack, swung it onto my back and ran outside to the silver Ferrari parked in the driveway. Jackson`s eyes flashed yellow as I got into the car and slammed the door, he was also a werewolf. "Watch the paint job" he warned as he pulled out of the gravel driveway and down the street.

I put cheap ear buds into my ears and turned up the music up as far as it would go, not bothering to make conversation with  Jackson. He dropped me off outside of school and I got out, purposely slamming the car door shut once again. I could hear him cursing through my ear buds.

I walked up to the school smirking at my own antics. I frowned at the lack of students but shook it off and pushed open the doors. The hallways were also abandoned. I took the ear buds out and looked at my cheap pre-paid phone for the time. I was late and with my luck this was no surprise. I huffed and made my way to the school office. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. darlin` dont have a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please check out this vidayooo ------> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5kvAGiO0Eg&list=UUaBy1T5d69RXJAF0qlh3-Eg

                                                                                                     

 

 

 

       **** Vienna`s Part of View ****

 

"Here is your schedule, hun" The secretary said in a sickly sweet tone. I thanked her politely before taking the paper from her hand and walking out of the office. I first needed to find my locker than Mr. Martucci`s classroom. Who the hell`s name is Martucci? How do you even pronounce that? My train of thought was interrupted when a curly haired lad jogged up to me, "Hey you know class started right?" he asked. "Yeah I was just looking for my locker," I said smiling at him a bit, "My name is Vienna by the way...". He quirked his head to the side and studied me. "Like the city in Austria?" he asked, I shrugged. He chuckled a bit before introducing himself formally. "Im Isaac" he stated. I studied his features. He looked like he was around my age, if not; only a year older. "Nice to meet you," I replied before biting my lip, "now could you help me find my way around here?"

 

                                                                                                                              * * * * * * * * *

 

Isaac showed me around the school and showed me to Mr. Martucci`s room. He was a portly old man who smelled like mint and tobacco, he taught maths. I pretty much had my schedule memorized and now Isaac was showing me to the courtyard, where we were allowed to eat lunch. Nobody in their right mind was out during this time of year so we were pretty much alone. "Its colder than a witch`s tit in a steel bra!" I exclaimed spinning around dramatically. "Yeah," he started, "im surprised your not cold". I just shrugged because I figured explaining that I was a werewolf and pretty much a walking heater would pretty much end our friendship and my reputation at this school. I laughed and jumped into a pile of snow, listening to the crunch under my feet. Isaac laughed at my childish antics and pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of his book bag.

"Want half?" he asked, sitting on the top of a picnic table. "Sure" I replied. We ate in a comfortable silence and when we were both done eating Isaac looked at his watch. "We still have 15 minutes left" he stated. "Good" I replied and rummaged through my canvas backpack. He looked at me confused until I fished out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" I asked. He shrugged and held his hand out. I placed one in his hand and he kind of awkwardly balanced it between his two fingers. I giggled and lit his followed by my one. "I assume you had never smoked before so you have to old it like this" I explained, demonstrating how to hold the malbaro. "Now you have to kind of pinch it between your lips," I said, demonstrating for him once more. "Finally," I stated, taking the fag out of my mouth,"You inhale, hold it for a few seconds, and release".

He did as I said and looked at me for approval. I nodded and smiled widely. "Did I do it?" he asked , "you totally did." I responded. We sat like that for the rest of lunch, smoking a pack of Malbaro Lights and making small talk. When the bell rang we both slowly headed back to the building, just enjoying each other`s company. We both had literature next taught by Mr. Hale. Isaac said that hes not to bad if you dont piss him off.

                                                                                                                                * * * * * * * *

We walked into Mr. Hale`s classroom a few seconds before the late bell rang and took our seats. The teacher hadnt entered the room yet and Isaac was introducing me to his friends, Erica and Boyd.  Erica`s looks were so incredibly deceiving. The blonde bombshell looked like a bitch but she was so nice! Boyd struck me as more of a listener but I could tell why Isaac was friends with the duo.  **(AUTHORS NOTE: Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are all human)** Suddenly, a strange feeling came over with me and a strikingly similar scent filled  my nostrils. When the teacher finally  walked in the emotions were stronger, not fuzzy ones like you get when your in love but feelings that really couldnt be explained. It felt like a love you would feel towards your father or brother.  

I took in his features, he was well built body wise but what shocked me were his features. Dark hair and bright blue eyes... like mine. He tensed up and I followed his eyes as they landed directly on me. I knew he felt the same feelings as well but he was hiding it. "Isaac," he said, "introduce your friend". Isaac looked at me and a smile tugged at his lips as he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the front of the room. "This is Vienna," he said like a little boy showing off a new toy, "Vienna Whittemore". My dad always wrote Jackson`s last name when filling out official papers so to other people I was known as Vienna Talia Whittemore. I gave a little wave before I was escorted back to my seat.

 

I was doing fine for a full five minutes before I felt an urge to shift take over me. It was powerful, like on a full moon. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will it away before I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

 

 

                                                                                                              **** Derek`s Part of View *****

 

"Vienna Whittemore" Isaac finished introducing his friend. I had been getting strange feelings all day and since I had been around this new girl the feelings had intensified. They were specific feelings, I knew these feelings. These were the feelings that I needed to scent with her, mark her as a Hale.  I had feelings that this new girl was my daughter.

She couldnt be my daughter, could she? I decided to weigh out the pros and cons as I was writing notes on the chalk board.

Pros:

  * she was skinny and tall, like Stiles who was the only person I had ever slept with.
  * she had blue eyes and dark hair, like me
  * her last name was Whittemore which was a last name I was more than familiar with
  * she was definitely a werewolf, she reeked of it. But she also reeked of Stiles` distinct scent
  * her nose was slightly upturned and moles dotted her skin, another trait Stiles had



Cons: 

  * none so far



 

After Stiles told me he was pregnant I kind of had a internal meltdown. I wasnt ready to have pups, I could barely take care of myself. So I moved far away from Beacon Hills. I moved all the way to Pennsylvania, got a masters degree in teaching, and started teaching at Mount Wolf high school. I hoped too leave my past behind but being around teens everyday just made it worse and worse, driving me further into a seemingly eternal depression. Lydia updated me regularly during the first few months of his pregnancy but eventually I just stopped answering my phone. 

 

I ran a hand across my face and sat down at my desk after instructing the students to write the notes on the board. I looked up and noticed that Vienna`s head was down on her desk. She was struggling not to change as her new friends remained oblivious. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

 


	3. Realization and Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im looking for someone to beta this so comment if your interested! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE check out my youtube channel <3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWE06rTwX4g&list=UUaBy1T5d69RXJAF0qlh3-Eg

                                                                     

 

 <\------ I laughed wayy too hard at this Derek animation I found :D

                                                                                                                       **** Vienna`s Part of View ****

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder but I couldnt look up or I could give up the whole existence of werewolves to the human race... and Jackson would literally kill me. I felt concern rolling off of Isaac in waves as Mr. Hale helped me out of the chair. "Vienna?" I heard Isaac ask, me not answering of course. We stumbled into the hallway and I cast myself away from the poor teacher. The guy probably has no idea what was going on and just wanted to help. 

I scooted my self as close to the wall, opposite of him, as I could and put my head in between my knees. I heard Isaac coming out into the hallway and Mr. Hale yelling at him to go back inside the classroom saying I was having an attack of something. I heard him squat down next to me, knees popping as he did so. "Mr. Hale," I spoke through gritted teeth, "im really... f-fine".

He said nothing, just placed a hand on my back and rubbing in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. I tried to will the shift away but it was worse than my first full moon as a teenager. "Vienna," he started but I interrupted him, "n-no!".

I heard him sigh heavily and stand up. "Come on, im taking you home" he stated. I made no move and he put his hands under my arm pits to help me up. What happened next all seemed to go in slow motion. I lifted my head, now in full beta form, and let my eyes glow. I let them glow their bright yellow color, I felt them burning in my skull, and out of instinct; I rolled my head back and roared at him.

                                                                                                                       **** Derek`s Part of View ****

She looked up at me in her full beta form, her eyes an indescribable shade of gold. I felt my heart swell in an odd sense of affection seeing her, my daughter, as a werewolf. My little moment was over when she tilted her head back, looked me in the eyes, and roared. It was not the kind of roar that would go unnoticed either, it was the type of roar that would obviously gain some attention. Her eyes widened when she realized what was done and she started to change back but it was to late. I started to hear the scraping of chairs against the cheap linoleum, teachers swinging their doors open to see what was happening. So before anyone could enter the hallways I grabbed her and did what I knew how to do best... I ran.

She clumsily followed behind only because I was pulling her along by the upper half of her arm. I kept pulling her until we got to a janitors closet, then she stopped.  **(AUTHORS NOTE: Vienna has no clue Derek is a werewolf, or her father obviously)** "Im not going in there with you" she stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Are you freaking kidding me" I asked throwing my hands up in the air. "Nope" she replied popping her 'p'.

"Vienna..."

"yes?"

"I know your a werewolf"

"and your point is?"

"get in the fucking closet!" 

She didnt budge. I heard the teachers curiously walking down the hallway. "Go." I stated pointing to the closet, growing irritated. "I didnt hear a valid point exit your mouth" she said cocking her hip to the side even though I knew she could hear the people rounding the corner.

I was at the end of my patience and I flashed her my red eyes and roared, only adding to the problem at hand. Her eyes widened and she scurried into the closet. I stepped in after her and locked the door. The smell of cleaning supplies surrounded us until I heard the sound of feet pass.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Language" I warned, "Whatever!" she shot back shoving me. I flashed my eyes at her once more and she only wavered slightly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, "I am-" I cut myself off abruptly, "I- I am just a english teacher".

She noticed my sudden mood changed and calmed down a bit. "H-hey man are you okay?" she asked reaching out to me. I dodged her hand and ignored the pang in my chest seeing the hurt expression on her face. I opened the closet door and stepped to the side so she could step out as well.

"L-let me take you home" I said awkwardly. "Dont you have a class to teach?" she asked. I shook my head, "I can get a sub" I replied. All I got was a simple "oh" in response.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I felt 110 pound of force knock into my side. Vienna, my daughter who didnt even know, was hugging me. "Thank you" she said quietly, her voice muffled by my jacket.

I rested my chin at the top of her head and breathed in the scent that I missed for fifteen long years. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"your welcome".


	4. Comaros and cigarettes

                                                                                   

 

       **** Vienna`s Part of View ****

 Mr Hale opened the door to his back seat for me. I raised an eyebrow but slid in anyways. He shut the door behind me, after making sure my long limbs were out of the way, and got into the drivers seat. "Why am I in the back seat?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips. 

"For safety," he responded, maneuvering his comaro out of the tightly packed high school parking lot, "now buckle up". I rolled my eyes but did as he said anyways. I looked out the window for a few minutes before I caught Mr Hale staring at me through the rear view mirror expectantly. I snickered a bit before returning his gaze, "Mr Hale, unlike most teenagers I can stand the silence," I stated but he didnt look impressed, "do you want to play 20 questions, sour wolf?" I asked sarcastically,  throwing my hands up in the air, "Sure." he responded a few seconds later. My eyes widened in surprise earning a chuckle from him. "Okay I will start," I stated.

 

"Why are you so overprotective?"

 

"Im an alpha its in my nature. Whats your full name?" 

 

"Vienna Talia Stilinski, but my last name is Whittemore on all official papers. Were you born or bitten?"

 

"Born. Whats your dad`s job?"

 

"He was a sheriff but we had to move so now hes a deputy. Was your position as alpha earned or gained?"

 

"Gained, I had to kill my uncle Peter. Whats your dad like?"

 

"He`s jumpy, paranoid, sarcastic, goofy. Why did you kill your uncle Peter?"

 

"He was psychotic. Was your dad always jumpy?"

 

"As far as I know. Why are you so interested in my dad?" 

 

Mr Hale didnt respond to that question and continued driving. I rolled my eyes and pulled my backpack onto my lap. After rummaging around I fished out a cigarette. "Mine if I light up?" I asked, cracking the window just enough for the smoke to escape the car. He made eye contact with me in the rear view mirror once more before swerving and pulling over on the side of the road, other cars honking at him as he did so. "What did you just ask me?" he demanded spinning around in his seat. I snickered at how red his face actually got before gesturing to the cigarette dramatically. "I asked if I could light up." I stated, pinching the fag between my lips and pulling out a cheap, plastic, butane lighter. 

His eyes` flashed red as he snatched both the malbaro and my bag. "Hey," I squawked, unbuckling and crawling into the passenger seat, "what the hell do you think your doing?". He removed all the tobacco products from my front pocket and waved them in my face, "these are bad." he simply stated before returning the bag and pulling back out onto the road. 

"No Shit!" I yelled, flailing. "They could kill you" he replied, not even turning to face me. I crossed my arms defiantly and growled. "Im going to die, one day, anyways" I spoke through gritted teeth. He raised an eyebrow at me and turned into my neighborhood. "Your the biggest ass hole ever" I said, settling into my seat. He pulled into my driveway and I thanked whoever controlled my fate that neither Dad or Jackson were home.

"Thanks Mr Hale." I grumbled turning to get out.

"Your welcome Vienna." He stated. I stepped out of the car and leaned down, signalling him to put down the window, "By the way," I started, "its really creepy that you followed my scent to my house when you could have just asked for my address". I did not give him a chance to reply. I just simply turned and walked up the front porch steps which creaked under my weight. He waited for me to shut and lock the door before he drove away, carrying his genuine laughter with him. 


	5. Butterflies and Strippers

**PLEASE READ FOR UPDATES ON THIS STORY (IF YOU DONT I WILL FIND YOU AND PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT):**

 

**AUTHOR`S NOTE: SO MOST OF YOU WERE NOT IMPRESSED WITH MY LAST CHAPTER SO I DECIDED TO DELETE IT. CAN WE PLEEEAAASEE JUST PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED? SOOO VIENNA AND ISAAC WILL BE TOGETHER AT SOME POINT DURING THE STORY, IT JUST NEEDS A SLOWER BUILD. I WILL BE SHOWING M0RE OF STILES, THE WHOLE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN HIS PART OF VIEW!!!**

**CONNECT WITH ME!**

**www.instagram.com/paintedparadise**

**www.youtube.com/julierushell**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Vienna`s Part of View**_

_2 weeks later._

 

"So what are you and Mr Hale?" Isaac asked gazing out into the front lawn at the grass which was slowly starting to appear under the melting snow, "what do you mean?" I asked him cautiously, taking a sip of the cheap flavored wine we were sharing. This was how Isaac and I spent most of our free time, lazily smoking and talking; occasionally drinking. "I mean, are you guys an item?" he replied, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious, and  taking a drag from his cigarette. My eyes widened as I started to choke on the wine, "w-what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded coughing. The curly haired lad patted my back in mock comfort and shrugged, "you guys just spend an awful lot of time together..." he mumbled, flicking the ashes off the end of the fag.  

"Thats fucking disgusting, Lahey" I stated after I recovered, trading him the half-empty bottle in my hand for his malbaro. He shrugged and took a swig, kicking out his legs causing the rickety porch swing to go a little higher. To be completely honest, I wasnt really interested romantically in Mr Hale but the wolf inside me demanded I see him. Apparently that meant texting and asking him for rides home from school. If Jackson or Dad found out they would literally kill me, maybe Jackson a little more if it was possible, but luckily both of their jobs prevent them from coming home any time before 10 p.m. 

"What would you like to do on this fine Saturday afternoon?" Isaac asked, standing and stretching; limbs popping as he did so. I tapped my chin as I finished off the cigarette, disposing of it properly so neither of the men I was living with would see and/or smell it. "Maybe we can call Boyd and Erica" I replied, picking up the bottle and walking into the house through the screen door we had propped open, only because it was so hot in there you could sweat your balls off; or in my case tits which would probably not be a big deal because it wasnt like I was getting any action with boys. 

"Already on it." he stated, not looking up from his phone as he followed me into the house. I placed rarely drunken bottle back into Jackson`s  cabinet with all the other  _happy drinks._  When I was little, and Jackson first moved in with us, I remember waddling up to him and pulling on his expensive pant leg. "Yes honey?" he asked sweetly picking me up and placing me on his lap. He was nice when he first moved in, probably was trying to prove to Dad that he was capable of living with us. "Whats that?" I asked tugging on his arm to get a better view of the Bud Lite, "well honey this is a  _happy drink"_ he replied. 

I was shaken out of the bitter sweet memory when I heard Isaac talking into his phone. I shut the cabinet door and walked past him to sit on the couch. I waited for him to hang up the phone before asking "so are they coming?". Isaac nodded and took a seat next to me, casually throwing an arm over my shoulder and turning on the old, barely in working condition, television. I felt a herd of butterflies have a fucking rave in my stomach as I leaned into his friendly touch. 

   

 

                                                                                                _** Derek`s Part of View**_

I sat up and glanced at the stranger laying beside me. She softly snored and I gripped my head tightly, trying to remember her name. I heard her stir and I took a deep breath before pulling myself out of bed. "You can shower," I stated, "but I want you out of this apartment by nine". She sat up and wrapped my dirty duvet around her body, hiding the delicious curves that probably attracted me to her in the first place. She ran a hand through her honey blonde hair and waltzed over to me. "I had fun" she whispered hotly in my ear, I grimaced. "The shower is over there" I said pointedly, gesturing to the bathroom across the room. 

She snickered and rolled her eyes turning away and giving me the opportunity to slip out the bedroom door. " _well she certainly is odd..."_   I thought to myself. This happened almost every Friday night, I would go out to a strip club, try to make myself believe that I was straight, have one to many drinks, and wake up next to a stranger the next day with a fading buzz coursing through my body I didnt even deserve. I leisurely walked out into the kitchen, briefly wondering how I managed to get home in one piece every time as I poured myself a glass of water and popped two asprin before the hangover could kick in. 

I heard the mystery girl turn the shower on step in, most likely oblivious to my supernatural hearing. That is, if I didnt fuck that up and reveal my secret to her while I was drunk off my ass. If I did, wouldnt she be gone already? I groaned and ran a hand through my un-styled hair before pulling on a pair of  _probably-dirty_ sweatpants that were, for whatever reason,  sitting on my kitchen counter. 

I sat down at my makeshift kitchen table, which was actually an old desk with two folding chairs I picked up for free at a yard sale, and started to grade some horribly written essays that were most likely done the day before they were due. I had just finished grading the eleventh failed assignment when I heard the harsh scraping sound of the shower curtain being pulled open with an unnecessary amount of force.

I closed my eyes inhaled deeply, catching the faintest smell of the blonde`s naturally perfumed skin made musky with a mixture of my body wash  and the steam from the shower. I listened as she violently yanked on, what I assumed were, her jeans and opened the bathroom door. I pretended to be reading an astonishingly poetic essay about Muhammad`s life written by, one of the only passing, students in my class as she waltzed into the kitchen.

I listened as her heels clicked slowly towards me reminding me of the first time I saw the film  _Jaws._

Laura was 13 and I was 11. Our mom told us we couldnt see it so Peter, our devious uncle who always loved to aggravate his older sister, took us to the midnight premiere. I couldnt bathe for a week and mom made Uncle Peter sleep on the front porch of our pack house that wintry night when she heard the sound of his mustang pulling up the long driveway just after 3 a.m. He never took us to a movie again. I honestly dont remember the whole plot of the movie but I do remember the distinct music which played in the background before the great white shark attacked. That suspenseful and slow building music that made the audience`s chests tighten with every measure. 

If my life was a movie, there would be that same film score playing as the bombshell stalked her way towards me.

When I heard the annoying clicking sound come to a halt I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. The morning sun`s rays shined through the windows and on to her face, illuminating her blue eyes and golden hair. She stuck up her nose and tossed a strand of hair behind her shoulder, returning the attitude I threw at her just moments before. 

I figured it finally sunk in that she was nothing but an easy fuck to me so I re-occupied myself with my work, ignoring her as she took a few confident steps closer.

"I was just leaving" she whispered in my ear casually, trailing her manicured fingers gracefully over my bicep, sending chills down my spine. I shrugged her off and grunted, going back to my work and earning a sadistic laugh out of her.

My temper was wearing thin and I fought the urge to maim her right in there for just having an attraction to me and not being my mate.

She stood up a bit straighter and spun around on her heel, walking towards the door with grace that a ballerina would be jealous of.

 

"By the way,"she sing-sung over her shoulder, "no straight man is that bent". I felt my face burn as I listened to the disgust in her voice. She didnt wait for me to reply and left, slamming the heavy door to my apartment behind her. 

      

It took me a few minutes to wait for the wave of anger to pass before finishing my "homework".

 

 

 

I graded papers for another few hours before I decided I was sick of sitting in my own filth and it was time for a shower. I grabbed a clean towel from the dryer in the laundry room and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me even though I lived alone. When I looked up I took a step back in surprise. The whole entire bathroom was cleaned from top to bottom except for a message written in bright red lipstick across the mirror,

                                                                                          _Call me 474-237-8678 ~ Kate_

 

 

 

_ _

 

 


	6. instinct

                                                                                         

 

 

 

 

                                                                                 ***  **Unknown`s Part of View** ***

I kept quiet and flattened myself up against the clinic wall, listening to the exchange of words between Deaton and Daniel Mahealini. "Danny, slow down" the veterinarian said steadily, placing his hands on the young man`s shoulders. The assistant closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before nodding slowly and maneuvering his way out of the superior`s grasp. "Severo`s guild of hunters," he spoke with a wavering voice, "th-they would like to speak with you immediately".

Deaton turned and began to casually straighten up the medical supplies sitting on the counter behind him as if Danny had never told him that a powerful group of werewolf hunters were sitting in the waiting room wanting to have a possibly fatal conversation with him. Deaton was one of those people with a demeanor so consistently calm and overall fearless it was terrifying. "Do they know about my knowledge of the supernatural?" he asked with his back still turned. 

"No sir" Danny replied. The vet sighed and pulled on a spotless white medical coat, which was not normally worn unless he was seeing customers, and gestured for Danny to do the same with fresh set of blue  scrubs. Danny took the uniform from his boss` outstretched hands and pulled it on over his jeans and t-shirt. 

"Send them in" Deaton murmured, sitting down on a stool and pretending to do paperwork. The assistant nodded and put on a faux smile as he opened the parlor style doors. "The vet will see you now" he spoke in a friendly voice. 

I sunk deeper into the shadows, making sure I was hidden, as I watched a group of eight men file in to the exam room. "Doctor," Danny said, as if he was just now announcing their presence, "these men wanted to ask you a few questions about a wolf they are tracking". 

Deaton looked up, feigning surprise, and sat his pen down. "Of course," he responded, "what can I help you gentlemen with?".  One of the men, who I recognized as the lead hunter stepped forward, "after getting multiple reports of wolf sightings in the area, we were hired to exterminate the issue before someone got hurt" he explained gruffly. 

Deaton hummed, gesturing for him to continue, but the hunter looked at Danny skeptically. "Daniel," Deaton announced, "I think it is time for the animals to be fed". Danny took the hint and nodded, exiting the room. The vet looked back at the hunter and gestured again for the hunter to continue. "This wolf is hard to catch," he continued hesitantly, "we wanted to know if she could be... manipulated".

Deaton stood and removed a mason jar off the shelf above him, "you mean  _tricked?"_ he asked, dusting off the lid. "Essentially." another hunter replied, snickering. 

He sat the container on the metal examining table and turned to face the group, "wolves are tricky creatures," he explained, and started polishing his tools with a cloth, "their instincts allow them to be. They will always smell you, they will always hear you, they will always run, and they will always attack if they have to because their instincts tell them too" 

"and how can we mold those instincts?" the lead hunter pressed on. This caused the veterinarian to stop and look up to meet the eyes of the iron-hearted man, "as an experienced hunter you should know that the instincts of a wolf cannot be molded to ones desire," he stated pointedly, "are we talking about a wild animal or something much more  _capable_ ". 

My breath caught in my throat when I realized the vet`s fatal error, he didnt have enough self-control to stop himself from revealing his true identity.

"Where is the she-wolf?" the hunter demanded, taking a threatening step forward. Deaton stood his ground and raised and eyebrow, "I know of no she-wolf in Beacon Hills" he stated. The challenger flipped over the tray of surgical tools, sending them clattering to the ground and took another step forward. "Jesse," an old woman said sternly from the doorway, "controlarte".  **(A/N this is in Spanish so you can translate it if you want but it isnt really necessary)**

"Severo, que sabe acerca de los hombres lobo!" The man, whose name was evidently Jesse, shouted back. I flinched as the sound of a slap echoed of the walls. "No me llaman por mi nombre otra vez, usted sabe que no es su place!" she boomed, "Yo soy consciente de que él sabe pero sirve como una amenaza para nosotros en la actualidad. Ahora, quiero que también limpiar el desorden que ha realizado". 

Jesse rubbed his red cheek and sheepishly bent down to pick up the tools he knocked over. "Hello Severo" Deaton greeted formally with no hint of emotion. I resisted the urge to gasp when realization struck me that I was in the same room as the legendary Severo. She hummed in approval and circled the veterinarian, "well it is certainly nice to meet the famous Beacon Hills pack emissionary." she stated in a heavy spanish accent. 

"I dont know of any she-wolf here" Deaton defended. "I know," Severo replied, "but you are going to tell me how I can train a werewolf". Jesse stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest in a menacing manner. "Did you ever hear the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton asked. Severo looked at Jesse before shaking her head. 

"Well," he started, "there was once a scorpion who wanted to cross a river. He noticed a frog sitting at the other side so he summoned him over. When the frog swam over the scorpion asked 'may I ride on your back across the river?'. The frog thought about it for a moment before declining saying, 'how will I know your not going to sting me?'. The scorpion chuckles and replies 'why would I sting you while you are giving me a ride? I cannot swim and we both would drown'. The frog considered it and realized that the scorpion made a valid point so he allowed him to get on to his back as he swam across the river. Half way across the river he felt the scorpion sting him, his legs became paralyzed and he looked up at the scorpion and asked 'why did you sting me? now we will both die'. The scorpion just shook his head and chuckled, 'dont you see? its in my nature' ".

Severo`s eyebrows furrowed in confusion "why did you tell me that story?" she asked. "Because," Deaton explained, "an emissionary is a protector and an educator of a pack. Even though we are human we have the natural instinct to protect the our pack". Jesse took a step forward in front of his leader, "what are you saying?" he asked. 

"No matter how hard he tries," Severo said, shoving Jesse out of the way, "it will always be in his nature to protect his pack". Jesse`s eyes widened, "the she-wolf is in his pack" one of the hunters whispered.

"El lobo no es su" Deaton stated before knocking the jar to the floor, shattering it, and releasing a black smoke that filled the room quickly. "Deaton!" Severo screamed, trying to find him through the smoke. When it finally cleared both him and Danny were gone. 

I stepped out of my hiding place and cleared my throat. "Who the hell are you?" Jesse asked. "My name is Kate Argent," I announced, tucking a blonde strand behind my ear, "I think I can help you".

 


	7. Queen of disaster

                                                                ***** Vienna`s Part of View *****

"Man that sucks" Isaac said handing the detention slip back to me, "I know," I replied, "its like my tenth this year!". Erica snorted and took a bite out of her apple, "do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of pissing teachers off?" she asked. I shrugged and leaned up against the rough bark of the tree, "why doesnt anyone come out here?" I asked gesturing to the abandoned courtyard. It was early April and the weather was gorgeous yet the courtyard filled with lunch tables, placed so the students could take advantage of the warm temperatures, remained abandoned.  

"Because were losers" Boyd answered, intertwining his fingers with the blonde`s. "Actually you guys are losers," I joked earning a balled up dirty napkin to the face from Isaac, "you guys just dragged me down to you nerd depths". I kicked my legs up into Isaac`s lap and sighed. Its moments like this I enjoyed, when the four of us weren't drinking or smoking we had time to just sit around and re-examine this labyrinth we were eternally caught in. "shit," Erica cursed under her breath, "I forgot I had to talk to Ms. Waltz about that assignment I failed". "What assignment dont you fail?" Boyd asked teasingly as she picked up her bag. "you," she replied pointing a finger at her boyfriend, "need to shut the fuck up". Isaac rolled there eyes as the couple bickered, "well, I guess we`ll see you guys later" Boyd stated. I waved and waited until they reached the school before turning to the boy sitting next to me, "we really need to find a better way to spend our lunch breaks," I said, "we have like an hour to eat!".

Isaac hummed in agreement and picked up his old, acoustic guitar from beside him. "You know, I never actually see you play that thing" I stated pointedly. "I play a lot of instruments," he replied shrugging, "and I am not really a show off like some of the other asses in this hell hole". I considered his answer before shoving him playfully, "will you play a song for me?" I asked. 

He blushed and ducked his down so that his hair covered his eyes, "I-I actually wrote something for you" he said awkwardly. I jumped up and down in my place excitedly, "play it!" I exclaimed. He sat up a little straighter and looked me in the eyes as he sang: 

**(Can we just pretend this is a song Isaac wrote for Vienna?? K, thanks)**

" _Coffee and cigarettes are my only escape. Ive got my cup of joe, my pack of stokes and im on my way...."_

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBy-Pt3asMQ  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBy-Pt3asMQ%C2%A0%C2%A0)  

 

He finished the song and blushed as I clapped for him. "That was so good!" I laughed, ruffling his hair. "Thanks," he replied, smiling, "now fuck off". I gasped in fake astonishment and smacked him along the side of his head earning a grunt. "Now," I said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of my bag, "lets celebrate". Isaac took one for himself and pinched it in between his lips, "celebrate what?" he asked between puffs. I stroked my chin and pretended to ponder his question, "celebrating the fact that your  _actually_ good at something" I replied, snorting. He punched me in the arm and flicked off the ashes accumulating at the end of his fag. 

                                                 ***** Stiles` Part of view*****

 

I pulled up the cracked driveway of the house and parked, groaning when the gear shift stuck. "Your home!" I heard Vienna cheer running outside and hugging me, I rested my head on top of hers and rubbed her back contently. Part of me knew that Vienna could hear my piece-of-shit car from the minute I pulled into the neighborhood, but I kind of had a rule about no "wolfie" powers in my house. "Whats up baby girl?" I asked, playfully shoving her off of me and grabbing my jansport out of the passenger seat. 

"Nothin` much" she replied, grabbing the book bag from my hands and carrying on her own back. I raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as we walked up the rickety porch stairs. I held the door open for her and stepped into a spotless house. She must of noticed my confusion because she simply shrugged and sat the bag on the sofa. "I cleaned" she stated simply. I sighed deeply and ran my hand over my face, "Vienna Elizabeth," I started, "what did you do?". She gasped and threw a hand over her chest in mock surprise, "father, its me we`re talking about".

I snorted and opened the fridge to look for edible food. "Um dad?" Vienna called, "I am... tired". I snorted and continued grazing, "I think you were lying to me when you said you did nothing" I said. "Depends on how you define lying..." she replied cockily.

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Uh- reclining in a horizontal position"

"you realize I dont believe you, right?"

"What? Why not?"

"I havent believed a word that came out of your mouth since you could talk"  


"Dad! I am insulted!"

"Listen, if you are so tired go to bed."

Vienna`s eyes lit up at the suggestion which I thought was odd. "Thanks Daddy" she replied, kissing me on the cheek and scurrying upstairs. 

 _What is she up to?_ I thought.

 

                             ***** Vienna`s Part of View *****

 

**(A/N: listen to this song while your reading this![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8I9dJKBtpQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8I9dJKBtpQ) it sets the mood, lol. BTW this chapter is based on my behavior and my conversations with my parents)**

 

 

I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me. "Time to get ready" I whispered to myself excitedly. I ran to my wardrobe and, quite violently, yanked out muscle tank top and a pair of shorts. I turned on the radio and started, astonishingly unprofessionally, apply makeup to my face. I curled my hair and stepped back to admire my reflection.

Jackson would be home at 11 and it was only 9 so I had plenty of time. I teased my hair up a bit and applied a red lip stain before texting Isaac.

Me:  _where are yah?!?!?!_

Isaac:  _pullin into your neighborhood, I had to get Big Black and the whore_ _  
_

Me: _lol you mean erica and boyd?_

Isaac:  _yeah, whatever. Im on your street, should I honk or..._

Me:  _No, imma hear chu_

I turned my phone off and slid it into my back pocket. I unlocked my door, turned the lights off, and organized my pillows to make it look like there was a body in the bed. I heard Isaac`s truck come to a stop in front of my house and slid out my bedroom window.

 

 

                                              ***** Stiles` POV*****

 

I sat down at the kitchen table with my chinese take out and sighed. It was 1 in the morning and Jackson still wasnt home. My attention drifted to the pile of mail sitting diagonal from my place. I grabbed it and went through it hastily, stopping when I came across an envelope from Vienna`s school. I took a sip of the Jack Daniel`s I was nursing and opened the letter.

 

_Dear Parent or Legal Guardian of Vienna Whittemore,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your daughter has gotten her tenth detention this year. Mount Wolf High School  has gained much prestige over the few years because of the many gifted students it had sent off to college with scholarships. We have a reputation to uphold and our students behavior should reflect this.  Unfortunately, due to your daughter`s unchanging behavior, we would like to schedule a parent teacher conference as soon as possible._

_Thank you for your understanding,_

_Julianne Wilson_

_Principal of MWHS, 717-457-7231_

 

 

... well shit.


	8. Ecstasy doesnt work of werewolves

**** Stiles` Part of View****

"Stiles, what the fuck is this!?" Jackson yelled, slamming his fist down on to the table. "B-baby," I stuttered nervously, "it really is`nt a big deal just a conference and-" 

"and what Stiles? Once again your stupid daughter tried to fuck up my reputation!" Jackson interrupted. I nervously eased the bottle of liquor out of his hand and put it away. "Jackson," I said softly, "shes our daughter". Jackson`s anger quickly turned to rage and he picked up a vase and threw it at me, just barely missing my head. "Shes a fucking menace!" he shouted and continued to break things. I watched him in shock and briefly wondered how Vienna was sleeping through this, before returning to the task at hand.

"stop!" I yelled as Jackson reached for a beautiful framed picture of my mother. Jackson snickered before tossing it carelessly over his right shoulder, cracking the corner of the glass which was protecting her smiling face. I looked at the mess in the kitchen before shoving my boyfriend backwards, causing him to trip and hit his head on the table. "You little asshole" he said through gritted teeth as he stood up and grabbed the collar of my police uniform. "Don't," I said, reaching threateningly for the vile of wolfsbane he knew I carried on my belt loop, "get out of my house".

He wiped his busted lip, which was already healing, on his sleeve and grabbed his jacket off the floor. He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, "I dont care that you`re kicking me out Stilinski," he called over his shoulder, "but you cant keep running from the truth. That girl is not mine, shes Derek`s". 

Jackson let the screen door slam shut behind him and I scrambled upstairs to see if Vienna had heard everything. I yanked her door open, with a little too much force, and flicked the light on. "Honey," I said quietly, sitting next to her sleeping figure. I pulled back the covers to kiss her on the cheek, only to reveal a pile of pillows. "Son of a bitch" I cursed. 

 

 

                                                            **** Vienna`s Part of View *****

 

"Hell yes!" Erica exclaimed and fist pumped the air in victory when Isaac pulled into the parking lot of the underground club. I smiled widely and bounced up and down in my seat. Isaac parked crookedly in a parking space near the back of the warehouse and turned to me in his seat. "Do you have your fake I.D.?" he asked. A few weeks ago, Erica told me about the late night partying their group did during the summer and suggested I invest in a good quality false I.D. from a kid in our school named Greenburg, not that half of the bouncers cared about your age anyways. I nodded and held up the piece of plastic that claimed I was 19 years old. 

"okay well then, lets go" said Boyd and opened his door before walking to the other side and helping Erica out. I smiled at their cuteness before opening my own door and hopping out. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to my bestie alone for a sec" Erica explained, hooking an arm around my shoulder and waving the two boys off with a flawlessly manicured hand. When she figured they were far enough away not to hear us talk she dug through her purse and fished out a zip lock bag with two unmarked pills. 

"What are these?" I asked wearily when she placed one in my hand and swallowed her own. "Ecstasy"she stated plainly. I shrugged and swallowed it dry, knowing it would have almost no effect on my werewolf metabolism. We hooked arms and stumbled into the warehouse, laughing hard at our own stupid jokes. We showed the bouncer our identification and gave him our tickets. He then, gave us an unknown beverage in a red solo cup and ushered us into a freight elevator. 

I got butterflies in my stomach as the elevator lowered. I felt stupid knowing that I have done plenty of bad things in my pathetic teenage existence but sneaking out to go to a party was never one of them. Isaac and Boyd met us at the bottom and Erica was already buzzed. I looked at her unimpressed as she started to sloppily make out with her boyfriend. They made their way out to the dance floor and Isaac raised an eyebrow at my full cup. I rolled my eyes in return and downed the full cup. 

"Thats better" he whispered seductively in my ear before taking my hand and leading me to the center of the crowd. The sweaty, grinding bodies surrounding me was overwhelming but I was only focused on Isaac. He started to dance maniacally and I closed my eyes to get a hold of my surroundings. The faint jittery feeling from the ecstasy lingered in my body but was slowly being overcome with the alcohol. As a werewolf, the drunk feeling wouldnt last all night but it would last long enough. The bass of the music filled my head and I began to sway my hips rhythmically. Next, I slowly started to drag my hand from my neck down my chest and back. Soon, I felt a familiar body start to grind against my own and a familiar mouth start to pant in my ear. 

I spun around and latched my hands around the boys neck, not needing to open my eyes. "Isaac" I said blissfully. Being this close to him made some part of my happy. I had my chest pressed up against his own and my long arms were latched on to his slender torso. He used his hand to tilt my head to the side slightly before he started to suck and bite my exposed neck. My wolf howled in pleasure, it obviously liked the idea of being dominated. "Come with me?" he asked, stepping back and holding out a hand. I nodded and smiled as he led me out of the abandoned building. 

We got outside, revealing it had started to rain, and ran to his truck. He opened the back door for me and I laughed as his goofiness. "After you madame" he said, "why thank you young man" I replied in a posh accent. He shut the door behind us and I scooted back and pressed myself against the window as he kissed me passionately. His tongue grazed my lower lip, asking for entrance to which a complied, and made it`s way into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and when we both needed breath I worked his belt buckle open with one hand. He laughed at my eagerness and pulled my shirt off over my head. He practically ripped his shirt off and I kicked off the jean shorts, which decided to inconveniently stick to me. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me panting. I nodded, at loss for proper words and he carefully removed his khakis. "Have you drank anything yet?" I asked as he reached for my bra strap. He shook his head and blushed embarrassingly. When I heard no faltering heartbeat I allowed him to continue. When we were both completely bare we stepped back to admire each other. 

"So fucking beautiful" Isaac whispered biting his lip. I whined and pulled him down for a kiss, feeling starved of his touch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked me, pausing and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Y-yes, oh my god yes" I stuttered. He laughed and slowly entered my body. He waited for me to get accustomed to his size before starting to thrust. I moaned brokenly when he hit my sweet spot and started to run my hands through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends.

We stayed together about ten minutes after we both reached our orgasms and then pulled apart. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the drivers seat and draped it carefully over the two of us. 

"Vienna?" he asked, stroking my hair. "Yeah?" I replied, smiling blissfully. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes Isaac, this means you can call me your girlfriend".

 


	9. An Alpha`s Daughter

 

                                                       **** Kate`s Part of View ****

 

"Vienna Elizabeth Whittemore," I said holding up the legal document I had discovered after weeks of research, "it stated on her birth certificate that her father is the infamous Derek Hale but some guy named Jackson Whittemore is legally one of her providers". Severo raised an eyebrow and snatched it from my hand, "Than who is the other provider?" 

"Genim Stilinski" I replied. Severo took a deep breath and tossed her braided pony tail over her shoulder, summoning Jesse over to her. "Sí señora?" he asked nervously. She rolled her eyes at his apprehensiveness and gestured to the papers. "Te necesito para encontrar la ubicación de esta chica" she instructed carefully, pulling an older picture of Vienna from the bottom of the pile of legal documents. "What did you tell him?" I asked, my eyes shifting from one person to the other. "I told him to find her" she replied, slamming the picture down onto the table. 

I jumped at the loud noise and looked around the dimly lit basement. "What`s our plan?" I asked, biting my lip. 

 

                                                 ****Vienna`s part of view****

I opened the front door carefully, flinching when it creaked obnoxiously. "O-kay" I whispered to myself, hanging my purse on the coat rack and slipping off my shoes. I walked further into the kitchen and jumped when I saw Dad sitting at the table. "Where in the hell were you Vienna Elizabeth Whittemore?" He spat crossing the room so that he was standing in front of me. "Oh, jeez- well, um there was this party that uh- I went too" I started nervously, fiddling with the loose strings on the end of my shirt. I heard Dad sigh and run a hand through his hair, "this school was a new start for you. Vi," he said, holding up the letter. 

"and now, not only do I have to talk to your teachers about your behavior but you`re sneaking out?".  I rolled my eyes and walked past him to sit down on one of the mismatched kitchen chairs. "Like you havent snuck out before when you were my age" I stated, grabbing an apple from a bowl of fruit that was always kept in the kitchen. He hesitated before taking a seat next to me and grabbing an orange. "Your`e right, as always," he started, "I did sneak out but as your father I cant let you get away with it". 

I groaned and looked at him expectantly. "No going out with your friends next weekend" he said, standing to throw away the fruit peel. I huffed and took a bite out of the apple, "wheres your douche bag boyfriend?" I asked casually, earning a glare. "My douche bag boyfriend left" he admitted after a moment of silence. "Dude are you serious?" I asked exasperated. He nodded and put his head in his hands. "God damn it," I shouted, standing from the table and sending my chair clattering backwards.

"You invested so much time, moved around the country, and got verbally abused on the daily just to watch him leave!" I shouted, outraged, and started to change. He stood and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. "I thought you hated him." he whispered in my hair.

"I do, but you didnt"

"Vi..."

"Dad he hurt you, and he isn`t going to get away with it!" He pulled away and started to make a pot of coffee.

"Stop" he said quietly.

"Dad-"

"stop!"

I stepped back from him and looked at him quizzically. "Were better off now" he whispered sadly before grabbing a mug of coffee and heading out the door. The fresh air hit me in the face and I sighed in relief, reaching in my pocket for my phone. I dialed the familiar number and held it up to my ear, "Derek," I spoke in a low tone so my father couldnt here me, "can you pick me up?". 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are liking the story and remember to give me some feedback and ideas ;) :P


End file.
